The Huntress in the Tribal World
by Bethica
Summary: The Huntress finds herself in the tribal world, everything around her is different, she is like the only adult, can she team with the other tribes and destroy the Techno Tribe? (Birds of Prey crossover) **3rd Chapter up**
1. Default Chapter

The Huntress in the Tribal world  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to the WB and the comic book people. I own nothing also the Tribe belongs to Raymond Thompson and Wam. Also Birds of Prey lives forever!  
  
~~  
  
The Huntress wakes up on the floor in the Virtual Reality room. Ram opens the door and wheels his chair and sees the Huntress getting off the ground. Ram turns on his zapper on to a low level. "Guards! Take her to the basement, where virts goes, and lock her up in a cage"  
  
"Cage? Get Real" Ram shots her with her laser and she falls to the ground unconscious. Several Techno people pick her up and brought her to a basement and put her into a titanium cage. Several hours later she wakes up and Ram is in front of the cage.  
  
"Had a nice nap?"  
  
"No not really, I don't usually sleep at nights, it's not my thing," said Huntress sarcastically.  
  
Ram smiles at Huntress. "Someone's been grouchy" He smacks his hands together and starts to laugh. Ram looks at the Huntress in the eye. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Like a tell you sit n' spin" Huntress sees a girl walks beside Ram, she has a T symbol on her forehead. Huntress stood up and tries to shake and break free from the cage.  
  
"Oooo, sorry, it cannot be broken, hahaha, don't you agree Java" He turns his head at Java. "What should we do with her?"  
  
"Hmmmm, for a virt like her, waste her in public, like a wrestling match, between me and her"  
  
"I love it! I love it!" said Ram cheerfully  
  
"To the Death" Java eyes beamed at the Huntress, as in a rude look  
  
"Bring it on," said Huntress, The Huntress begins to walk back and forth in the small cage. "And I whip your butt"  
  
"Java, get ready for the match!" Ram smiles at Java. Ram turns his head at Huntress. "I think Java going to waste you, any last words?"  
  
"No not really, soon you're my next target"  
  
Ram gives Huntress a displeased look and he rolls himself out of the basement room. Java helps Ram chair to go upstairs to the main room. Ram sees Jay leaving the Techno HQ, at the hotel. "Ah Jay, can you set up a wrestling type ring, more like a caged match?"  
  
"Yes Lord Ram, and this purpose of it?"  
  
"Java going to kill a virt"  
  
Jay froze a bit, then gives Ram a stern look. "That's murder! Are you insane?"  
  
"No, not frankly, Java wanted it, she a champion fighter, and the virt wants to fight" Jay Storms out of the hotel, before he can fully leave. "And Jay fix the ring please and thank you" Jay leaves the hotel.  
  
~~  
  
Jay orders the Techno soldiers to build a wrestling ring. They also put a cage in it, where no escape. Ebony walks behind Jay. "Jay, are you and the Technos having real entertainment?"  
  
"No, Ram wanted a ring so, Java can beat the death out of this virt person, I cannot obey his orders, if I don't, I won't make this world a better place" The Techno soldiers finishes the ring. Jay speaks to his walkie talkie. "Ram, the ring is set up"  
  
"Excellent, gather everyone for this fun fill T-Wrestling!" said Ram on the other line and then hangs up.  
  
"Jay, you don't have do this"  
  
Jay walks away from Ebony. Ebony doesn't know what to do. She goes to the mall and goes up to Lex. "Lex, Ram, the nutcase, set up a wrestling ring, and they are going to kill a virt, any possible way to stop this?"  
  
"No, impossible, me and Siva can't see each other, I wish I can help you but I can't" Lex walks away from Ebony.  
  
~~  
  
All the Tribal kids sits in rows of seats around the arena, there are special walls for the virts cannot pass and a path to walk through, its like WWE wrestling, and the match is more like 'hell in the cell', while Ram has podium. All the tribal kids look at Ram. "Thanks for coming, this is another big step, to all of us, entertainment, which is wrestling, it will start in, five minutes" All the city kids clapped and cheered. Ram speaks to a microphone. "Welcome to the ring, Java! My dangerous trust worthy wife!" Everyone booed for Java. Java begins walks down the path in her Techno clothing. She enters the ring and stayed at the corner at her position. "And the challenger, Black Shadow!" The Huntress looks at Ram.  
  
"Black Shadow?" The Huntress walks down the path and jumps over the ropes and went to an opposite corner of ring.  
  
Ram paused for a moment. "Black Shadow of DOOM!! Let the games begin!" A Techno soldier closes the titanium door. Everyone started to cheer, for the match. Jay watches the match with Ebony and he doesn't like it one bit.  
  
The Huntress and Java begin to circle around at each other. The Huntress is moving around Java at a rapid speed. She is giving Java full eye contact. "Ready to die virt?" Java swung her leg at the Huntress, the Huntress grabs it and twirls Java and slams her to the titanium wall.  
  
"I'm getting started, to the fight of the death, I'm not going to kill you, more like making you unconscious" The Huntress throws few punches at Java. Java blocks it.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Java turns on her zapper on to a high level. "Sorry, anything goes" Java shoots it. The Huntress uses her flash-like speed and ran across Java and ran around the walls sideways. Java looks at you. "What are you?"  
  
The Huntress smirks at Java. "A person, like half of a person, can whip your butt and send you to East Africa in matter of minutes" The Huntress uses her flash-like speed and then used her super human strength and grabs Java and flips over Java, then she kicks her in the back. Java amazingly gets off the ground and does a spinning kick at Huntress. The Huntress gets hit. The Huntress jumps in the air and clings herself to the ceiling. She does a couple of flips and lands in front of Java. The Huntress begins to use her flash-like speed and circling Java. Java getting dizzy and falls to the ground and passes out.  
  
The crowd stops cheering, and they don't know what happened. Ram paused for a moment. "Java?" He speaks to the microphone piece. The Huntress breaks through the mattress and escapes the wrestling ring. Java lying on the wrestling mat, sleeping. The Huntress takes off in the nightly sky and disappears.  
  
Ebony looks at Jay. "Is she human?" said Ebony. "I have a werid feeling about this"  
  
~The Tribe season 4 ending theme song~ 


	2. Mallrats New Leader and getting to attac...

Mallrats New Leader  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the WB and the DC comics. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I own nothing from them  
  
~*~  
  
Helena walks into the mall, Selene and Cloe walks out of the room and notices a girl. "Yes may we help you?" said Selene  
  
"I need a place to crash, I have no idea how I got to this world," said Helena  
  
Selene paused and regonize the girl. "Were you the girl, that fought Java?"  
  
"Yeah" Helena looks around at the mall. "Nice place"  
  
"Thanks, you can stay here, if you want, what tribe are you from?" said Selene  
  
"Thanks, I'm not in any tribe"  
  
Mouse runs out of a room and goes up to Helena, she is all perky and smiled at Helena. "You can be a Mallrat!"  
  
"Mallrat eh? That can do" said Helena bending down to Mouse. "And you are a mallrat too kid, what'ca name?"  
  
"My name is Mouse, does it sound stupid?"  
  
"I like that name Mouse and its not stupid" Helena stood back up. "I would like to be a Mallrat, when can I sign up?"  
  
"Now, welcome to the mall," said Cloe. "So did you really beat up Java?"  
  
"Yeah, and my name is Helena Kyle"  
  
~*~  
  
Techno HQ:  
  
Ram hands Java an ice pack, Java takes it and puts it on the bump on her head. "You ok Java?"  
  
"Yeah, a headache, did you guys retrieved that girl?"  
  
"Nope, were still looking for her" Jay walks into Ram's room. Ram turns his head at Jay. "Did you find her?" "No Ram, I couldn't find her, she probably left the city"  
  
~*~  
  
Helena walks into her new room and sits down on the bed, Pride walks into the room. "So Helena, welcome to the mall, so what did Ram accused you to do"  
  
"Thanks, that guy Ram is such a fruitcake, I found myself in this room and made me fight Java to the death, I didn't kill her, just beat the daylights out of her"  
  
Selene watching Pride smiling at Helena, she takes off in a huff. Pride sees her and runs after her "Selene wait! It's not like what is seems"  
  
"I know, I should think before I act" Selene walks over to a table and sits down. "So how is Helena?"  
  
"Fine, nothing serious"  
  
Helena leaves her room and goes up to Selene. "Me and your guy friend is nothing bad about, I have a guy in mind, but he isn't exactly here in this place"  
  
"Ok, I feel much better now, cuz I though you and Pride are falling in love"  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" said Pride  
  
Jay walks into the mall, alone. "Pride?"  
  
"Oh, great" mumbled Pride, Pride leaves the café and went downstairs to see what is up. "What Jay?"  
  
"Have you seen the girl, from the wrestling match, I'm trying to find her and warn her, cuz many Techno soldiers are searching for her, and if they spot her, she will be killed instantly"  
  
"How can we stop this?"  
  
"Destroying the Technos or kill Ram"  
  
Helena jumps off the balcony and lands in front of Jay. "Destroying the Technos and not kill Ram, would be my pleasure"  
  
"Miss, your in grave danger, their zappers will kill you"  
  
"Unless I make an antigen"  
  
"How can you protect yourself from the zappers" "Since in my world, everyone I know who I really am, I'm a metahuman and the name is Huntress"  
  
"Ok, werid, we need a plan to destroy the base"  
  
((A/N: This is going to be a short fic, cuz I'm running out of ideas!) 


	3. War with the Technos

War with the Technos  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belongs to the WB and DC comics. The Tribe season 4 belongs to Raymond Thompson and Cloud 9. I don't own anything from them  
  
A/N: I'm also bringing in few characters from Birds of Prey and my made-up character ~*~  
  
Mall:  
  
Jay takes out a blue print of the hotel and spread it out the table. He points it where the exits are. "What about the roof?" said Helena  
  
"No one guarding, above Ram's room, there is a giant sunroom"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
Ebony walks into the mall. "Jay what are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking down the Technos and Ram"  
  
"Great, we can charged and get us all killed," said Ebony scarcastilly. "I thought trying to takedown the Technos and Ram will be impossible"  
  
"We have Huntress/Helena"  
  
"Is she black shadow of Doom?"  
  
"Yeah and please don't call me that, it sounds like fourth grade codename," said Helena  
  
"Whatever," said Ebony  
  
Helena walks over to the table and begins to drink the antigen she created, so she can be immuned from the zappers. "Tasty, needs more flavor" Helena walks upstairs. "Be right back guys." Helena walks into her room and puts on her Huntress type clothing. Huntress walks back to everyone. "Guys, I got the plan, I go inside the hotel, let myself get caught by the Technos, they will take me down to Ram's room. Jay and Pride will burst into the sunglass and scares Ram and everyone and let the mojo begins"  
  
"Sounds Perfect" said everyone except Ebony  
  
Ebony looks at the Huntress. "You don't know Ram, he can smell someone planning to attack a mile away! I'm not in it! I'm going to the hotel"  
  
"Ebony, can you play with the Techno guys heads at the entrance?" said Jay  
  
"You put it that way, ok, when we take down the Technos, I will be the boss of the city" "After the war with the Technos," said Huntress  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
~*~  
  
Ram is sitting on his computer and begins to play video games with Ved. "Haha! I win again 100 to 0, hahaha, I'm sooo good"  
  
Ved rolls his eyes. "That's because your cheating"  
  
"So, what, who is in CHARGE?" Ram eyes widen with anger. A techno soldier walks into the room. "Did I call you to come here?"  
  
"We brought the girl down here," said the techno soldier, Huntress walks into the room and smiles and grins at Ram.  
  
"Hold her arms, so I can give her a taste of destruction" The other Techno soldier walks into the room and holds Huntress left arm as the other soldier was holding her right arm. Ram wheels up to Huntress. "So Black Shadow of Doom, why are you here? Too say your last words?" Ram puts on a fake pout  
  
"No" Huntress smiles at Ram. "Came to give you a big surprise" Ram pout fades away, into an anger kind of look.  
  
"Well, I got my own surprise" Ram unbuckles his chair and stood up. "I can walk, what do you think Black Shadow?"  
  
"Sounds stupid and my name is Huntress and your going to be toast in a matter of minutes" Huntress glares at Ram. "Do you know what I think of you, your psycho" Ram jumps in the air and kicks her into the face. Huntress bounces back, while she is still being held. "An Evil Psycho!" Ram smiles and kicks her again. "An Evil Psycho Moron!" Ram kicks her again  
  
"You think your going to take me down, with the mallrats, and of course Jay" Ram walks away from Huntress. "Bring them in" The Techno soldiers brought in the Mallrats and Jay into the room. "So what do you have to say, that your plan screwed up, tomorrow, your friends and my ex-general Jay is going to be put to death" Jay and the Mallrats doesn't seem too scared.  
  
"My plan didn't end, lets say I got a back up team"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Suddenly the sunroof breaks and it was Dinah and Barbara. "Long time, no see Huntress, let's party" said the two as they were beating up several Technos. Jay and the Mallrats also helped them battling the soldiers.  
  
"Yeah, you get the soldiers and I get Ram," said Huntress. Ram flees out of the room and Huntress follows him, Ram ran outside. Huntress bolted out the door and flew in the air and kicks Ram in the back. Ram falls to the ground. Ram tries to get off the ground and Huntress kicks him in the gut. "Where are you going?" Ram looks at Huntress and shot a zapper at Huntress. Huntress bounces back and Ram manages to get off the ground, Huntress got back on her feet and smiles at Ram. "I'm guessing your toy is broken" Ram throw his zapper on the ground and Huntress and Ram begin to circle around. Several city kids begins to watch the fight. "This is going to be interesting"  
  
"Yeah and your last, virt"  
  
Huntress looks at Ram. "I'm no virt, you're the virt now, when I finish you, you will be history and your tribe, so whose calling virt" Ram throws a punch and Huntress blocks it, she pushes Ram to the ground. "Geeee, your no fun"  
  
"That was then" Ram takes out a needle out and injects it in his arm, blood begins to drip out of Ram's eyes. "This is now" Ram begins to use flash- like speed and caught Huntress off-guard and hits her in the back. "I'm quicker and better than you"  
  
Huntress eyes changes into cat-like eyes. "Actually no, that was my human style, this is the real deal" Huntress turns around quickly and Ram and Huntress begins to battle each other, Huntress and Ram begins to martial arts each other, Ram is getting the most getting hit, than Huntress. Huntress jumps in the air and spins kicks Ram in the jaw, the powerful force made him hit the wall. "Oooo that gotta hurt, not my fault."  
  
Ram's super power fades "What? How?"  
  
Huntress puts her foot over Ram's neck, pushing a wee bit hard onto Ram, so Ram won't go anywhere. "Because your human, truth is to you, it stinks to be a human, when you can't have metahuman ablities"  
  
"FREEZE!!" Said Java as she was holding a gun at Huntress. "Do you want your boyfriend to get killed?"  
  
Huntress turns around slowly and sees Reese in Java's hands. "You don't want to do this, if you do this you will be a murder"  
  
"Like I really care, you're a virt and I'm a Techno" Java pulls the gun down and aims at Reese head. "This virt is not immune to my zapper, too bad, we won"  
  
Siva walks out the hotel. "Java your wrong, you lost"  
  
"What are you talking about sis? You're a Techno"  
  
"No, I'm a mallrat, I'm in love with Lex, than that loser Ram, I hate being all cooped up here, I hate being overprotected, and I hate being boss by you Java"  
  
Java points the gun at Siva and shots a bullet at Siva, the bullet stops in mid-air. "What?" said Java. Dinah walks out of the hotel and is using her TK so she can control the bullet.  
  
"Huntress, I can't drop the bullet, I need to release it"  
  
"It would kill Java or Siva, or even Ram" Huntress smiles as she was looking down at Ram. "That would be interesting"  
  
Barbara begins to limp out of the hotel, her device on her back is slowing down. "Dinah you need to focus"  
  
"How? It's beating me"  
  
Somehow the bullet begins to fall to the ground. A girl walks out of the shadows ands looks at everyone. Huntress looks at the costume girl. "Predator?"  
  
"Yup, it's me," said the Predator  
  
"You died, Harley Quinn killed you"  
  
"No, she sent me here, I survived and keeping my Tribe alive after the Technos sorta destroyed it"  
  
"Are we in a deminsion?" said Huntress  
  
"Its unknown, I'm looking into it" Predator sees Java ready to take off, the Predator uses her flash-like speed and tranquilized Java. "I'm taking Java to the Hybrid Asylum, want me to take Ram?"  
  
Jay and Ebony walks outside. "Yes please and do you have electricity?" said Jay  
  
"Plenty, I will put him in the VR world" Predator shots a dart at Ram. She looks at her friends. "How you guys will go to New Gotham?"  
  
"Maybe since we took care of Harley Quinn we can protect and serve justice here, we have lots of newbie superheroes want a piece of New Gotham. We can live here," said Barbara. "Because we need to fix this place and have Hospitals and Schools"  
  
"I'm with you miss, because since I join the Technos I wanted to have lots of hospitals and schools for the city kids and everyone our world"  
  
"I wonder if we have any metahumans or metas here," said Dinah  
  
"We have plenty," said Predator "Most of them are in the Eco, Mosquito's or whatever"  
  
"Cool! So what tribe should we be in or create?" said Dinah  
  
"Birds of Prey," said Jay "You guys fly here very quickly to rescue us and take down Ram and his evil Techno buddies, wait how did you get here?"  
  
"Who knows, at least we all on it together," said everyone  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere in the city, Ram is in a VR world and he is in a space reality in a space suit floating in a reality world. "Ummmm a little help here"  
  
((Part 4 coming up)) 


End file.
